villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. D'Abondo
Mrs. D'Abondo is the main antagonist of the 2001 Spanish animated film The Living Forest, and its 2008 sequel Spirit of the Forest. She is the diabolical boss of a road company who plans to become rich by destroying the forest to build a highway. She is the wife and boss of Mr. D'Abondo, Cuscus' owner and Furi's arch-nemesis. She was voiced by Lucía Esteban in the first film, and Anjelica Huston in the sequel. History ''The Living Forest'' A telephone pole is placed into the forest of Cecebre and her husband, Mr. D'Abondo captures a mole named Linda. He takes her home and Mrs. D'Abondo orders him to make all fur coats, since "mink is out". Furi escapes and learns the truth about the telephone wires, so he and his friends come up with a plan to rescue Linda. ''Spirit of the Forest'' Mrs. D'Abondo is first seen at her mansion complaining about coming there and forcing Sabela to remove a painting of her husband's father, which freaks her out. As Sabela tries to remove the painting, Mrs. D'Abondo picks up her bug spray and throws her three pendants across the room. She carelessly sprays across the entire room, intoxicating their white cat, Pearl. She then receives a call from a road company and they offer to cut down a forest near her house to build a freeway, much to her delight. Mrs. D'Abondo gives out her speech of becoming rich to her husband and plans to cut the forest. He opposes to the idea, but she insists on doing it and she plans to cut down the trees herself, so they can become even more rich. Meanwhile, Furi and his friends sneak into the house and discover their plan to destroy the forest as they print out pictures of the evidence. However, Mrs. D'Abondo walks into the room and catches them in the act. She tries to kill them, but Piorno comes to the rescue and they manage to escape through a hole. Her husband comes in and she orders him to sign the papers right away. Furi and his friends eavesdrop on Mr. D'Abondo explaining their plan to Rosendo and orders him to take their ox for a walk. Meanwhile, Tigre and his team become feral and they come up with a plan to defeat the ox. Tigre trains his team and Furi and his friends also try to come up with a plan to scare away the ox to prove to the trees that they are in danger. The animals wait at the area and Rosendo and the ox arrive. Tigre and the other cats ambush the ox, giving Piorno the opportunity to retrieve the papers inside the bag. Tigre attacks Rosendo and Magnate manages to save the other cats from the ox. Tigre and his friends flee with the bag, with Piorno inside. Rosendo returns and informs Mrs. D'Abondo about the incident. She tosses him into the air and he lands into her husband's arms. She threatens them and goes balistic with her chainsaw. After Furi, Linda and Cebolo help Tigre find food at the house, he gives them the evidence and they warn the trees about Mrs. D'Abondo's plan. Oak convinces them that they should leave the forest, but Furi refuses. Meanwhile, Mr. D'Abondo and Rosendo arrive and mark the trees to be cut down. Pearl informs the other animals that Mrs. D'Abondo is afraid of ghosts and they come up with a plan to scare her away. The following night, they head over to her house and frighten her. She unknowingly electrocutes one of Piorno's brothers as they bite through the wire and searches the hallway, where she easily gets frightened by their presence and the voice of the spirit. She tries to warn Sabela about the spirit, but finds nothing. Sabela thinks that the spirit might be angry at their plot, but Mrs. D'Abondo brushes it off and lies to her that she does not believe in ghosts as she heads back to sleep. The next morning, she comes up with a plan to destroy the spirit and gasps in shock as she notices the three pendants hanging outside on the tree in front of the balcony after Furi and his friends planted them there. She believes that the tree must be the spirit and attacks it in retaliation. Meanwhile, Furi senses a warning and realizes that the lumberjacks are cutting down one of the trees. Oak once again convinces Furi that they should leave and he reluctantly accepts, but Tigre and Cebolo come up with a plan to stand up to her. Piorno heads to her mansion and sets the painting of her husband's father there, frightening her. She warns Mr. D'Abondo about the painting, only to discover it to be gone. Mr. D'Abondo tries to help, but she decides to cut down the trees herself. She dresses up in a skintight black leather outfit and sets out to cut down the trees with her chainsaw. As she prepares to cut them down, she notices Furi and his friends standing up to her. Huhu and Hoho taunt her and she tries to swat at them. Furi summons Tigre and the other cats and Mrs. D'Abondo tries to kill Cebolo with her chainsaw, but Linda manages to save him. As she prepares to cut down Oak, he and the other trees reveal themselves and confront her for her actions. Tigre and the other cats attack her and he stabs his claws into her neck, causing Mrs. D'Abondo to scream in pain. She kicks the other cats aside and tries to decapitate Tigre's head, but Furi and the other animals catapult her with nuts, allowing Tigre to free himself. The cats corner her and Piorno's brothers hold her mouth open, allowing a massive swarm of flies to enter her throat and wreak havoc on her insides. The flies rush down into her intestines, while Huhu and Hoho slam into the walls of her stomach with enough force to cause her to violently writhe in pain. Linda catapults a satchel with Furi and Cebolo on it and they jump off of the bag as Mrs. D'Abondo cuts it open, releasing a large amount of feces to fall onto her face. She throws her chainsaw high above the clouds and it comes down back onto her, cutting off her hair. She is now exhausted and the forest animals demand her to leave the forest alone. The animals disappear and Mr. D'Abondo arrives. She tries to warn him about the animals and attacks Oak in an attempt to reveal the trees' faces, to no avail. Mr. D'Abondo has called an ambulance and the paramedics take her away as Oak winks at her, while her husband quits the job. The company calls Sabela and she aborts the mission as well. Mr. D'Abondo and the other residents watch as the ambulance takes her away to a mental hospital, with Cuscus following them behind. Mrs. D'Abondo is last seen in an asylum alongside Cuscus, wearing a straightjacket and whimpering. She then laughs maniacally as she declares that she will return for revenge against the forest animals. Trivia *When she tries to cut off Tigre's head, the chainsaw actually does go into his neck before Furi and his friends stop her, but it's likely an animation error. Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Paranoid Category:Polluters Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer